Avengers Song
by Chachaperon
Summary: The Avengers sing their history and What's Happenned in the Stark Tower or Avengers Tower. Multi couples like Clint/Natasha , Steve/Tony, Pepper/Tony ... It's my second story , please read it and tell me your opinion
1. Chapter 1

**Nick Fury sing Mambo n°5:**

Ladies and gentleman

It's Avengers Time !

One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the Hellicarier

To the liqueur-store around the corner  
Tony and Nat say they want some whiskey and vodka  
But I really don't wanna  
Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep cause talk is a cheap  
I like Coulson, Maria, Steve and Tony  
And as I continue you know they're gettin sweeter  
So what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
To me spying it's just like a sport  
Anything fly it's all good let me dump Loki  
Please set in the trumpet

**Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson:**

A little bit of Steve in my life  
A little bit of Thor by my side  
A little bit of Clintasha is all I need  
A little bit of Hulk is what I see  
A little bit of Bruce in the sun  
A little bit of Tony all night long  
A little bit of Loki here I am  
A little bit of you makes me you're man

Haa !

It's Avengers Time

Jump up and down go and move it all around Shake your head to the sound,  
Put your hand on the ground Take  
One step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
And if Loki die

Then you are doing it right.

**Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson**:

A little bit of Steve in my life  
A little bit of Thor by my side  
A little bit of Clintasha is all I need  
A little bit of Hulk is what I see  
A little bit of Bruce in the sun  
A little bit of Tony all night long  
A little bit of Loki here I am  
A little bit of you makes me you're man

Haa !

Trumpet, Trumpet

Mambo N°5 !

A little bit of Steve in my life  
A little bit of Thor by my side  
A little bit of Clintasha is all I need  
A little bit of Hulk is what I see  
A little bit of Bruce in the sun  
A little bit of Tony all night long  
A little bit of Loki here I am  
A little bit of you makes me you're man

I do all to fall in love with a team like this,  
Cause you can't run and you can't hide from us  
Avengers and me gonna touch the sky

Mambo N°5 !

Haa !

* * *

**Do you like this first song? Please tell me, post a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper sing This song to Tony In Iron man 2: **

Tony Stark  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, Tony

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got Nathalie Rushman with her charm  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call her like I see her  
I know what you are, what you are, Tony

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Tony  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm your assistant  
You make me crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm gonna fall for you, you, Tony

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Tony  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm your assistant  
You make me crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in the Stark Tower

(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
Cause You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Tony  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm your assistant  
You make me crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Tony don't you try to fool me (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

* * *

**I hope you like it, maybe the next chapter will be on Clintasha with a song in French.**


End file.
